


Change of Fortunes

by EvilOtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilOtter/pseuds/EvilOtter
Summary: Ever wondered how things might have been different if Voldemort would have won at Hogwarts?  Possibly, but have you ever wondered had some characters changed the roles that they played?





	Change of Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, locations and events belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This story was originally posted under the same title and the penname Evil Otter on Harrypotterfanfiction.com which closed on 4-28-18.

Bellatrix tried to rise from the ground after being struck by the latest curse that had been hurled at her. Blood coursed down her wrist from the word that had been carved it by her opponent. The message bore only the word “Bitch” and the pain from it was unimaginable. The face of the one who had carved it into her arm was drawn back in a horrible grin as she spoke once again to the witch that was her target.

“You have to _mean_ it when you cast this spell! Isn’t that what you said when you _cast_ it?”

The crowd gathered around the pair of combatants in the Great Hall watched with rapt attention while Bellatrix LeStrange staggered as the Cruciatus curse struck her again. She writhed on the ground in agony as bolt after bolt of energy washed over her and she was hoarse from screaming. The pain would subside only for a moment before coming back full force from the wand of the person who now stood over her.

Voldemort stood silently as he watched the witch who had been one of his closest allies grovel on the floor before the person who was about to destroy her. Normally he would have gone to her aid, but her pleas for mercy had disgusted him and he felt no inclination to intercede on behalf of Bellatrix. Instead he was content to watch her suffer, while the few remaining defenders of the castle still stood with wands drawn. They were unsure about which course of action to take being incredibly afraid of the person that was now about to best the hated witch, a person who they had called friend.

“Rise, bitch! Rise to your knees and face me! Rise to your knees so that I can end your miserable existence!”

Bellatrix managed to glance at the wand that lay just outside her reach, if only she could get to it she could and would turn the tables on her tormentor. She wondered if she stood a chance of reaching it before she was struck by another curse.

“You want your wand, don’t you?” came the chilling voice that the witch now feared. She remembered a time when people feared her, but now she was the fearful one. “Take it! Take your wand, as if it will help you!”

Bellatrix hurled herself at the wand and saw her fingers wrap around it as she heard the person who was about to kill her scream two words.

_“Corpus Putesco!”_

The curse struck her in the chest and she had little time to consider what was happening to her as her body began to rot at an incredible pace. Where the Killing Curse might have been preferable to its victim because of its speed, Bellatrix had time to writhe on the ground in agony. The spectators gathered around the pair watched with horrified fascination as the Death Eater’s body began to fall apart and the smell of putrefaction reached their nostrils. Finally, the body on the floor fell still and then began to collapse in upon itself. What remained in the end was a rank, greasy spot on the floor of the Great Hall as the victor in the fight scoffed with disgust.

“This is the one who was the most feared of all of your followers, Lord Voldemort? She was the one who dared to call herself your successor should you fall? She was nothing, just as he is nothing!”

The eyes of all gathered in the Great Hall turned towards Harry Potter, who lay on the cold stones of the floor where he had fallen. Blood trickled from one corner of his mouth from the backhanded strike from the person he had called a friend. He was alive and conscious, though he wished deeply that he wasn’t. Everywhere he looked he could see the dead bodies of his friends, but most heartbreaking of all was the body of Ginny. She lay next to the body of her mother, where they had fallen after being cut down by Bellatrix.

Voldemort looked at the person who had destroyed Bellatrix, his red eyes wide with anger, but they also held a glint of respect. He never would have suspected or hoped that this person would become an ally, not after all of the loss that they had felt. The Dark Lord would have expected retaliation, but that was not what he saw in those eyes. He turned back to Harry, who still lay helpless on the floor.

“You don’t care what happens to him, do you?” he asked slowly as his hand gripped the Elder Wand.”

“Why should I? I have lived these years always in his shadow, always bested by The Boy who Lived. He came to Hogwarts already famous but, as Snape said, fame isn’t everything.”

Harry and the remaining defenders of Hogwarts looked in horror as one of those that he had called friend walked towards the Dark Lord and stopped to stand beside him.

“Kill him now, Lord Voldemort! Kill him and end this pitiful rebellion. Kill him and I shall stand by your side to ensure your reign!”

The thing which had once been Tom Riddle smiled as he raised his wand to point it at Harry and the young man knew that his life would soon end. He was ready for the end, his heart broken by the betrayal by his friend. He had been betrayed to the deepest possible level, just as many of those who now lay dead had been. In the moments of life remaining to him he realized how foolish he had been to trust the person who was going to watch him die and, by all appearances, was going to enjoy it.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Harry, like so many before him that day felt the baleful green light as it washed over and through him. The last thing that he saw was the smiling face of the person that had been a friend.

Voldemort lowered his wand as the remaining defenders, their spirits irrevocably broken, dropped theirs to the floor. He watched as the few remaining Death Eaters herded them towards the dungeons of the castle. He looked at the wreckage of the castle for a moment before speaking once again.

_“Reparo Hogwarts!”_

The Dark Lord and his newest ally watched as the damage wrought on the ancient castle began to repair itself. Before long it was impossible to determine exactly where the damage had been.

“Lord Voldemort, what of the bodies?” one of his followers asked.

Voldemort looked at the bodies of the fallen, both allies and foes, and found no sentiment in his heart for any of them.

“Have the elves dispose of them.”

“I shall see to it, Master. What of Potter? Do you wish his body to join the rest?”

“Dispose of Harry Potter with the rest of the rubbish!”

The gathered elves were soon struggling under their burdens as they had been forbidden to use magic. Many died as they failed to work quickly enough and very few would remain to see the end of the day. Voldemort ignored the remains while his newest lieutenant took great pleasure as each recognizable body was carried past. They were all there, Potter, the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall, all of them as well as bodies so badly burned as to be unrecognizable. They had all been so trusting and it had cost them dearly.

The Death Eaters had reassembled in the Great Hall as Voldemort sat down in what had been the Headmaster’s chair. He sank back into it as he relaxed and gazed out over the faces of the faithful. Soon, very soon, his followers would finish the defeat of the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding World would follow. After that the world of the Muggles would be an easy victory, ultimate power was in his grasp.

“Finally, all is as it should be. Potter is dead and at last I fear no one!”

A sudden noise gained the attention of all in the Great Hall as two Death Eaters strode in dragging Lucius Malfoy between them. He had obviously not been treated gently as the bruises and cuts on his face attested. The wizard was dumped rather unceremoniously face down on the floor and he raised his head to look at the pale figure who sat in the chair that had become his throne. His blue eyes widened as he realized who stood next to the Dark Lord and he tried to speak, but no words would come.

“Surprised that _I_ would be standing here, Malfoy! You never thought much of me, but now it is you who must feel small. What of his wife and son?”

The Death Eaters who still stood flanking the wizard jumped slightly as they were addressed, but said nothing in response.

“You were asked a question,” Voldemort said in a voice that chilled the men to the bone. One, fearing possible punishment made haste to respond, while the other remained silent.

“They were killed attempting to escape.”

“Very good! The next time you are addressed by my lieutenant you shall speak as if you are speaking to me!”

“Yes, Lord Voldemort!” came the response from both.

“You allow them to live with only a warning?”

Voldemort turned to the person at his left as the curse was screamed.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

In an instant, both Death Eaters lay lifeless on the floor of the hall and his lieutenant was towards the Dark Lord with a sadistic grin.

“We must have discipline, Lord Voldemort. We cannot allow sedition to fester within our ranks. I do wish, however, that I had taken a little more time with them to make them suffer.”

The still stunned Dark Lord sat in his throne as the handful of Death Eaters bowed to the person who stood beside their master and over Lucius Malfoy. The former Death Eater stared up in horror as the person who his son had enjoyed tormenting a first-year advanced on him to look down at him.

“Take him to the dungeons! I want him hanging by his thumbs!”

Two of the Death Eaters, quick to learn from the deaths of their comrades, advanced and took Malfoy by the arms to drag him out of the Great Hall. They were nearly to the doors when he heard his death sentence uttered.

“When he is pulled down he is not to be breathing, but make that death long in coming.”

“You are truly sadistic!” Voldemort hissed as they watched the weeping wizard dragged to his doom. The remaining Death Eaters, not used to fear, found themselves shuddering slightly as they stood in attendance to the pair on the raised platform.

“They all had the wrong idea about me when I came here. They all thought that I was below notice that they were all above me. Now they know the truth!”

“Yes, indeed, you have shown them all. I am certain that you shall continue to present surprises…”

Voldemort stopped talking as the curse struck him and hurled him from his throne. The few Death Eaters remaining fought valiantly but were outmatched and soon were lying defeated on the floor as insane laughter echoed through the vast room.

When Tom Riddle regained consciousness several hours later he was hanging by his thumbs alone in a dark, dank cell. He could hear screams coming from the next cell and tried to speak but couldn’t, the full body bind on him had done its job. His mind swam with confusion and he found it impossible to concentrate on anything. The screaming from the next cell stopped with a horrible finality and suddenly there was a bright flash of light in _his_ cell. He found himself lying face down on the stone floor of the Great Hall unable to move. He tried to raise his head but couldn’t, he could only catch a glimpse of things around him and he didn’t like the idea that was forming in his mind. Abruptly a pair of shoes came into his view and he heard the chilling voice above him.

“Lord Voldemort, you really had no clue as to who you were facing did you? Sirius Black knew who I was and paid me the ultimate compliment! Do you know what that compliment was?”

Tom Riddle tried to respond, but found it impossible to do anything but watch as the feet moved to stand next to him. Abruptly he was lying on his back looking into the eyes of the person who was about to kill him.

“Before I kill you, I wish to thank you for defeating and disarming Harry Potter. When you did that you became the master of the Elder Wand and now I have disarmed you which makes me its master. Ah, I almost forgot, the compliment that Sirius Black gave me, I never told you what it was, did I?

Voldemort’s red eyes widened as the Elder Wand that had been his for only a very short time was suddenly pointed at his face. As the Killing Curse struck him and he died Sirius Black’s compliment was revealed.

“He called me the most talented witch of my time.”

Hermione Granger, with no one to oppose her, walked calmly away from the still corpse and up the stairs to sit down on her throne. She watched with cold, dispassionate eyes as the elves removed Voldemort’s body.

“Mud-blood indeed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, she’s not the Hermione that we all know and love. But that’s the beauty of Alternative Universe, you can make the characters what you want.


End file.
